Age Old Question With No Answers
by SilentSniper
Summary: Chase Young questioned his existence while he spied on the xiaolin monks.


Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown and Sailor Moon do not belong to me

* * *

_Once the people of Earth followed the Creator's plan_

_and lived for only some dozens of years_

_They lived their best and survived. _

_What's wrong with that? _

"Kekki! Hangyaku no Ichizoku (Rise to Action! Rebellious Family!)," from the Sailor Moon musical: Birth! Princess of Darkness, Black Lady.

* * *

Chase gazed at his eyeball crystal ball with a lofty eye; the all-seeing eyeball was currently tied to just one monk at the moment instead of multi-tasking to keep an eye on _all _of them. He eyed it curiously as he wondered why on earth the eyeball would want to keep an eye on this particular monk.

Kimiko Tohomiko was just watching television. He did not find her musical appealing. So far, nothing interesting had happened, except for some bumbling fool chanting _rugby man hiru-hiru rugby man_ and he was only interesting because he reminded him of Spicer who was useless, but believed otherwise. Oh, Spicer, foolish Spicer, good for only one thing.

Once he grew annoyed with the meaningless songs, he stood up, but a woman's voice stopped him before he could leave the nonsense behind. Chase lingered because the song reminded him of a fuzzy life-changing decisions. He let the song remind him of times long dead with barely-contained anger. He sneered viciously as it continued on, but nevertheless, he sat back down to listen. When the song ended its torture, he thought about it and ignored the view of the temple's insides.

The song spoke of values and destiny; people's destinies were already written out in stone. He snorted bitterly. Just because that was how a _faceless_ creator wanted it to be. People were supposed to live for a fixed time and were supposed to die, even if their lives had been unfulfilled.

_Cruel,_ he mused in jest, _cruel Creator._

Chase grinned; he had rejected the destiny that was supposed to fall upon him and he never looked back to what-might-have-been. He was not going to die without becoming the most powerful being in the universe and he was not about to go without drowning the earth in darkness.

When he thought that little thought, he wondered just why he was so obsessed with marking the world with his special brand of darkness when there was nothing in it for him, but that thought vanished before he could concentrate on it. He shrugged and chalked up to being one of the side effects of the soul-sucking potion that kept him forever young.

_Silly little song_, he thought, _who else is going to bring the world into 1,000 years of darkness if I grow old and die? _

A little voice in his head mentioned that Omi was to be his successor; Omi could continue his work. He squashed that idea with a mental boot; the turn-Omi-evil plan was a complete and utter failure.

Oh, well, he was still here, alive and breathing; existing in a world that rejected his forever-beating heart.

Chase refused to question if his existence was a mistake in the eyes of history because he made the choice to stay youthful; he _will_ die, eventually, but that was only until he accomplished everything he ever wanted to do while in Guan's shadow.

_I dare you to wipe my existence off this planet_, he challenged to any gods out there, but he knew that they would not interfere with him because he had chosen his own fate, unlike Wuya who would forever be known as the mad daughter of an unstable earth or Dashi who had been branded for a young death the moment he was born. He chose to follow Hannibal; he decided to follow the darkness in his heart, but still he wondered if some unseen hand forced his.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Destiny and fate always gave him a headache. It'd be better if he just left it at that. He existed and his existence was justified by-

Chase Young admitted to himself that he did not know why he existed or how he existed, but he did not want to find out until he was ready to die. That way, he will not be distracted from his goals.

Finally, he rose from his throne, but before he went off to devise plans of destruction, the he cast a spiteful look at the eyeball.

"Don't try to make my question my path. In that form, you can't do anything about it. Do it again and I'll destroy you."

The eyeball's image of Kimiko flickered and faded away into several images of all of the monks.

"Much better."


End file.
